mynameisearlfandomcom-20200223-history
Robbed a Stoner Blind
Robbed A Stoner Blind is the 8th episode of Season 2 of My Name Is Earl, and the 32nd episode overall. After Earl and Randy attempt to make amends with a former drug addict (Christian Slater), Earl decides to join him for a week at a commune and then tries to prevent global warming from spreading. Randy accidentally eats some medicine which causes him to see everything animated. Earl thinks this is him agreeing with Earl who is confused about this lifestyle at Commune. Episode guide Earl and Randy want to have a swim in the pool because of a heat wave, but they can’t because it is full of dead mice. Catalina gives them bowls full of ice they can put their feet into, as long they put the ice back in the machine when they’re finished. Randy says he wished they had air conditioning; this makes Earl think about another heat wave a few years ago, when he and Randy broke into someone’s house to find some relief from the heat when the owner of the house, Woody, caught them. Luckily for Earl and Randy, Woody was a stoner and thought they were people he knew, so Earl and Randy stayed to enjoy the cool air and robbed Woody one piece at a time. Eventually, Earl and Randy left when they stole everything, including the air freshener. Earl decides to give Woody back his air freshener, which he had given to Joy and took to Woody’s apartment, but the landlord told them he had moved out but gave them Woody’s forwarding address to a self-sufficient commune called 'Sunshine Collective'. Earl told Woody what he had done and gave him his air freshener, but Woody doesn’t need it because he now lives free of electricity when he stopped taking drugs. Earl tells him he needed to do something, otherwise he can’t cross him off his list, so Woody suggest that Earl and Randy stay at the commune for a week. So, to do this, Earl and Randy spend a week living the way the members of the commune do - which involves sleeping on a mattress made of straw, taking hot showers heated by a boiler and going to the toilet in a bucket. Randy doesn’t enjoying himself, so Woody tells him that the commune put on Friends for him and Earl as a treat, but Randy isn’t happy when it turns out to be a stage show based on an episode acted by the commune, instead of actually being on TV, causing him to get upset and starts yelling then got dizzy and falls over. The commune gives Randy a mysterious sort of medicine to cure him, but Randy eats it because it smells of butter and syrup. Earl asks Woody why did they live in a dumb way if they were smart; Woody tells him that it’s good for the environment and helps to stop global warming. Earl doesn't know global warming is, so Woody gives him a presentation that he showed to high students; this changes the way Earl looks at the world, while Randy’s medicine starts to change his vision, making everyone he sees look like they are made out of clay, causing him to stay quiet because he is stunned. By the end of the week, Earl is so demented to save the planet when he returns to Camden, he starts riding a bike instead of driving, causing Joy to laugh at him as she drove by. Earl tries to make Joy and Darnell care about global warming but doesn’t succeed. Earl then realises that he was cancelled by everybody so tried breaking car tyres air valves and damaging electricity supplies until he saw on the news that he was being cancelled by China so runs to Sunshine Collective yelling that they were going to die. The commune calms Earl down; he tells Woody he wants live there with them but Woody tells Earl that his list had opened his eyes, but he couldn’t fix everything in the world, it’s his destiny to complete it but he was making his problems too big and only act local by fixing the Earth five minutes a day, so thats what Earl did and Randy’s vision soon became back to normal and started talking again. That night Earl and Randy had a conversation of who would win if the Muppets had fights before going to bed. Amigos de Garcia Productions Vanity Card Notes * When Randy sees Catalina as a cartoon she says: "Esto iba a ser yo sacándome la cabeza y limpiando el polvo con ella; pero los dibujos animados son tan costosos, así mejor me puedes ver bailar". Translation: "This was going to be me pulling out my head and cleaning with it; but cartoons are so expensive, you better see me dancing" * The animations in this episode were created by Jargon Ent. based in Burbank, California. Their credits include Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas and the TV series The PJs, Robot Chicken and Moral Orel. The animations took four weeks to make and were made with silicone cast over wire armatures. * When the people are reenacting the "Friends" scene, Woody says the episode is "The One with the Evil Orthodontist," and Randy says later that this is the one where Chandler hooks up with Monica. But "The One with the Evil Orthodontist" was in season 1, and Monica and Chandler did not hook up until season 4. Flashbacks List * Earl completes the following items on his list in this episode: **- #26: "Robbed a Stoner Blind". Featured music * "Draggin' The Line" by Tommy James and The Shondells * "Good Morning Starshine" by Oliver * "Mellow Yellow" by Donovan * "I'd Love To Change The World" by Ten Years After * "Big Yellow Taxi" by Joni Mitchell * "Michael Row Your Boat Ashore" by William Francis Allen, Charles Pickard Ware, and Lucy McKim Garrison Memorable quotes * Joy: What about what nature is doing to us? I saw a show the other day where this two caribous attacked an innocent hunter. I mean, he shot them, but still those animals are vicious! * Woody: You guys seem like a couple of big polluters. You've been here a half hour and your car's still running. * Earl: That's just to keep the fan going. We've got a couple of sodas in Styrofoam cups and we don't want 'em to get warm. * Earl: Look! Shampoo that's not tested on animals. I feel bad for those lab animals running around with dirty hair, but if it's better for the environment, that's the sacrifice they have to make. * Woody: Whoever said laughter is the best medicine never had gonorrhea. * Earl: You guys make your own wine? I tried to make tequila once, but I didn't know what was in it besides worms. Pretty gross. It still got me drunk though. * Randy: Who do you think would win in a fight, Muppets or Sesame Street? * Earl: I don't really think they'd fight, they're both pretty peaceful. * Randy: What if they had to? Like in that head-choppin'-off-movie, where there could be only one. * Earl: Muppets. * Randy: Ok, what about Muppets or Fraggles? * Earl: Muppets. * Randy: Ok, what about Muppets or He-man? * Earl: Just He-Man or He-Man and his friends? * Randy: Just He-Man. * Earl: Muppets. * Randy: That's what I had. Good night, Earl. * Earl: Good night, Randy. Cast Starring * Jason Lee as Earl Hickey * Ethan Suplee as Randy Hickey * Jaime Pressly as Joy Turner * Nadine Velazquez as Catalina * Eddie Steeples as Darnell Turner Guest starring * Christian Slater as Woody Maruzak * Eve Sigall as Nora * Michael Patrick McGill as Feminist Shirt Guy * Sandy Brown as Newswoman * James Martin Kelly as Workman * Steven Huey as Hippy Guy * Jennifer Kenyon as Hippy Girl Category:Episodes 208